Naruto MSN
by Nakita Tsuchi
Summary: Naruto, one day, while searching his computer, found...MSN! and he ended up meeting me and my friends! problem is, now some of us have stalkers...maybe even crushes? RANDOMNESS! If you want to be in my story, tell me an msn name for you.
1. Authors note

When Naruto meets me, my friends and MSN!

_**HI PEEPS! I AM THE STORY MAKER MIZUUMI! YAY ME! XD JK! ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONG WITH THE NARUTO CAST STAR IN THIS! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…UNFORTUNATLY! HERE ARE OUR NAMES! REMEMBER THIS IS MSN! BAD SPELLING CENTRAL!**_

_**LiliannaWater: ME!!!!!**_

_**DATTEBAYO!: my fwend!**_

_**SPAZ!: my fwend!**_

_**NakitaBlue: Nakita, my sis**_

_**RamenHokage: Naruto **_

_**AvengerOfTheDark: Sasuke ( I wanted to call him Emo but that's mean) **_

_**SakuraBlossom: Sakura**_

_**ICHA4LIFE!: Kakashi --' **_

_**DYNAMICENTRY!: Gai **_

_**Handsomebluebeast: Lee **_

_**Cageddude: Neji **_

_**KuinoichiWeapon: TenTen **_

_**Dogz4life: Kiba (YAY!) Shybutstrong: Hinata (GO HINA-CHAN! )**_

_**BugsShallRule: Shino **_

_**OhSoSexy: Ino (ya rite!)**_

_**LaZboi: Shikamaru **_

_**FoodDude: Chouji (IT RHYMES XD) **_

_**GaaraOfTheDessert: Gaara (TOTALLY! XD) **_

_**FanQueen: Temari**_

_**PuppetMaster: Kankurou **_

_**PerVSage: Jiraiya (NARUTO MADE ME….ok no he didn't!) **_

_**BoozeWoman: Tsunade (LOVE THIS NAME!)**_

_**OroSnake: Orochimaru **_

_**Healingguy: Kabuto **_

_**ArtIsABANG: Deidara **_

_**SharinganLeader: Itachi **_

_**SharkzRkool: Kisame **_

_**PuppetsRArt: Sasori (TOYS R US! PUPPETS R ART! XD) **_

_**GoodBoi: Tobi **_

_**PainIsMyMiddleName: Pein **_

_**Plants: Zetsu (REAL CREATIVE!) **_

_**HeadHunter: Hidan **_

_**$MoneyMoney$: Kakuzu **_

_**COOLER: Suigetsu **_

_**I'll add more later! Let's begin!**_


	2. Let the randomness begin!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters**_

_**MizuumiWater has signed in.**_

_**DATTEBAYO! Has signed in**_

_**SPAZ! Has signed in.**_

SPAZ: (looks out window)

MizuumiWater: HIIZ!!!!

DATTEBAYO!: DATTEBAYO!

SPAZ!: OMG! (points) MOOSEN! (runs out)

SPAZ has gone to catch a moosen.

NakitaBlue has signed in

NakitaBlue: hi -

MizuumiWater: OMG! SHE IS SOOOO INNOCENT! IT IS SOOOO CUTE! (pats Nakita on the head)

DATTEBAYO!: did you drink my hot chocolate stash again?

MizuumiWater: maybe (shifts eyes)

DATTEBAYO!: EVIL!!!!!! DATTEBAYO!

NakitaBlue: no offense but you guys r weird……

MizuumiWater: OMG! (points) ELMO!

NakitaBlue: WHERE?! (hides behind a randomly placed pickle)

DATTEBAYO!: (takes out a spray bottle filled with holy water) (starts spraying elmo) THE LORD COMPELS U!

SPAZ! Has signed in

SPAZ!: hiiz lost the moosen…wat's goin on?

MizuumiWater: (points) ITS ELMO! (hides)

SPAZ: ELMO! (hugs elmo)

ELMO: I'm MELTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ELMO HAS MELTED!

MizuumiWater: YAY! ELMO'S DEAD!

DATTEBAYO!: OMG! (looks behind a banana) SAKE!!!!

SPAZ: GIMME!

DATTEBAYO!: (throws everyone sake) (chugs a bottle)

Everyone: (chugs a bottle)

NakitaBlue: LOL!!!!!! (totally stoned)

AvengerOfTheDark has been dragged on by MizuumiWater

MizuumiWater: (shoves sasuke to a drunk Nakita) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!

NakitaBlue: HIIZ!!!! (hugs sasuke)

ArtIsABANG has signed on.

AvengerOfTheDark: (makes out w/Nakita)

ArtIsABANG: SASUKE! UN!(kicks sasuke's ass)

NakitaBlue: hiiz dei san!

PerVSage has signed on

PerVSage: hey ladies

ArtIsABANG: (grabs nakita) SHE'S MINE! YEAH!

NakitaBlue: (blushes) dei……

AvengerOfTheDark: SHE'S MINE! (grabs nakita)

NakitaBlue: ummm……guyz……

ArtIsABANG: MINE!!! YEAH!

AvengerOfTheDark: MINE!

PerVSage: MINE! (runs off with nakita)

Dei and Sasu: I'LL KILL YOU YEAH!

PerVSage has ran away with NakitaBlue and is being chased by ArtIsABANG and AvengerOfTheDark.

MizuumiWater: WOOHOO! GO NAKITA!

DATTEBAYO!: I DON'T THINK JIRAIYA TAKING HER IS GOOD! DATTEBAYO!

SPAZ: but she has to guyz fighting over her!

GaaraOfTheDessert has signed on

GaaraOfTheDessert: WHO TOOK COOKIE!

MizuumiWater: BIIZ!

MizuumiWater has signed out

GaaraOfTheDessert: DAMN U!

GaaraOfTheDessert has signed off

SPAZ: GRAZE THE FLESH! NO MY NO MY A!

DATTEBAYO: OH YA! (does the chicken dance)

FanQueen has signed on

FanQueen: any1 want to tell me y gaara is sharpening an extremely large ax in his ro- (sees heili and dayna dancing) WTF?!

DATTEBAYO!: HIIZ TEMARI! MIZU STOLE GAARA'S COOKIE!

FanQueen: thx

FanQueen has signed out

SPAZ: I USED ME CHINESE STAR to PICK THE LOCKS AND STEAL YOUR CAR!

DATTEBAYO!: BAKUNO!

SPAZ: NINJA OF THE-

DATTEBAYO!: NINJA OF THE-

Both: NINJA OF THE NIGHTTTT!!

DATTEBAYO!: WOOF WENT TO THE MARKET!

SPAZ: WOOF BOUGHT SOME CHEESE!

DATTEBAYO!: WOOF WENT HOME!

SPAZ: WOOF ATE THE CHEESE!

DATTEBAYO!: WOOF LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW!

SPAZ: WOOF SAW A RANDOM PERSON!

Both: WOOF YELLED "STALKER!!!"

NakitaBlue has signed on

ArtIsABANG has signed on

NakitaBlue: we're back! -

ArtIsABANG: I kicked sasuke and jiraiya's sorry asses..they better not come near nakita again! YEAH! (glomps nakita)

NakitaBlue: awww dei that's so sweet! (glomps dei back)

SPAZ: I'm srry but no mushy infront of us!

Both: srry! Yeah! (let's go of each other)

MizuumiWater has signed on

GaaraOfTheDessert has signed on

MizuumiWater: DAMN IT HOW LONG WILL U FOLLOW ME?!

GaaraOfTheDessert: UNTIL I GET COOKIE! (holds up HUGE ax)

NakitaBlue: GAARA SAN DON'T DO IT!

GaaraOfTheDessert: (blushes) -///- fine but only cuz you said so

ArtIsABANG: I'LL KILL U! AGAIN! YEAH!

GaaraOfTheDessert has ran away

ArtIsABANG has chased after him

NakitaBlue: y does this always happen?

LaZboi has signed on

LaZboi: y is gaara running from an akatsuki?

NakitaBlue: he pissed off dei san! -

LaZboi: troublesome

MizuumiWater: yupp!

SPAZ: oops g2g I have to water my fish and feed my plant!

SPAZ has signed out

DATTEBAYO!: oh ya I need to brush my bicycle and ride my hair!

DATTEBAYO! Has signed out

MizuumiWater: MWAHAHA MY RANDOMNESS HAS RUBBED OFF ON THEM!

NakitaBlue: u-um you're scaring me so I need to do this…

MizuumiWater: do wat?

NakitaBlue: this.

MizuumiWater has crashed

NakitaBlue: geez…I hate it when she eats too much sugar….

LaZboi: troublesome……(looks at nakita) o///o

NakitaBlue: (looks at shika) shika san your face is red..

LaZboi: Is it? (blushes more) troublesome

NakitaBlue: shika san? Do u have a fever? (puts hand on shika's forehead)

LaZboi: (face turns tomato red)

AvengerOfTheDark has signed in

AvengerOfTheDark: (points at shika) TOMATO! (tries to eat shika)

NakitaBlue: SASUKE NO THAT'S SHIKA!

AvengerOfTheDark has signed off

LaZboi: its ok……

NakitaBlue: well it looks like ur fever is gone! -

LaZboi has fainted

NakitaBlue: shika?! Oh no…im alone

HeadHunter has signed on

HeadHunter: all alone! Now I can pray in peace… (starts to pray)

NakitaBlue: o hiiz hidan-san!

HeadHunter: WAT THE F DO U- (sees nakita) (blushes)

NakitaBlue: o im srry hidan san didn't mean to bother u! (bows)

HeadHunter has fainted

NakitaBlue: not again!

PerVSage has signed on

PerVSage: heyz nakita! (smirks)

NakitaBlue: I AM A VIRGIN STAY AWAY! hides

ArtIsABANG has signed on

PerVSage: awww c'mon nakita one kiss!

ArtIsABANG: (kicks jiraiya's ass)

PerVSage has been kicked off

NakitaBlue: y does this always happen?

ArtIsABANG: cuz ur lovable

NakitaBlue: I am? (blushes)

ArtIsABANG: well…..ya (blushes)

MizuumiWater has signed on

MizuumiWater: (sees dei and nakita blushing) oooo wat happened? Anything juicy?

NakitaBlue: no mizu…how did u get bak on?

MizuumiWater: duh! I stole tsunade's comp

NakitaBlue: that's means…. RUN DEI-SAN! TSUNADE'S COMIN!

ArtIsABANG: OK BYEZ! (kisses nakita on the cheek)

ArtIsABANG has signed off

NakitaBlue: (blushes) (thinks) did he just?

MizuumiWater: y did he have to run, shouldn't i?

NakitaBlue: hes an akatsuki, if Tsunade saw him, she'd kill him

MizuumiWater: oooooooooooo

NakitaBlue: ya

BoozeWoman has signed on

BoozeWoman: MIZUUMI KITAI! HOW DARE U STEAL MY COMP!

MizuumiWater: eep!

MizuumiWater has signed off

BoozeWoman: OH NO U DON'T!

BoozeWoman has signed off

NakitaBlue: alone again……(sighs)

AvengerOfTheDark has signed on

NakitaBlue: sasuke-kun! Good now im not alone!

AvengerOfTheDark: u mean its just us in here?

NakitaBlue: uh huh!

AvengerOfTheDark: (shifts eyes)

ArtIsABANG has signed on

AvengerOfTheDark: (makes out w/nakita…again!)

ArtIsABANG: SASUKE U SON OF A B$H! ILL KILL U 4 REAL NOW!

AvengerOfTheDark has ran away…again…wussy

ArtIsABANG has chased him…anger management

NakitaBlue: (sighs) alone again………(hears a crash) WAT WAS THAT?


	3. DDR

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto…..or any characters.

NakitaBlue is signed in

NakitaBlue: wat was that crash?!

MizuumiWater has signed in

MizuumiWater: OMG PEIN BLEW UP MY WALL!

PainIsMyMiddleName has signed in

MizuumiWater: crap!

PainIsMyMiddleName: found u!

MizuumiWater: EEP!

Dogz4life has signed in

MizuumiWater: KIBA! SAVE ME!

PainIsMyMiddleName: like he can stop me!

Dogz4life: …(kicks pein in the shin)

PainIsMyMiddleName: ah! (falls on butt) (grabs shin) ah……ah…ah…ah

MizuumiWater: ……yyaa ookk then

PainIsMyMiddleName has signed out

MizuumiWater: thx kiba! hugs kiba

Dogz4life: no prob (blushes)

NakitaBlue: awww kiba has a crush on-

PerVSage has signed in

NakitaBlue: miz-ZOMG RUN!! (hides)

PerVSage: don't worry…deidara hits harder then u think..hheeyy Mizuumi

MizuumiWater: eep! (hides behind kiba)

Dogz4life: (growls) don't u dare!

PerVSage: oh ya? And wat can u do?

Dogz4life: (kicks jiraiya's ass)

PerVSage has ran away.

Zora-pwns-all has signed on

MizuumiWater: nniiccee name zora…luv it!

Zora-pwns-all: I know rite?

GaaraOfTheFunk has signed on

NakitaBlue: wow gaara..awesome name

GaaraOfTheFunk: I challenge u all to…..DDR!

MizuumiWater: BRING IT!

DATTEBAYO has signed on

NakitaBlue: aname do u want to play ddr?

DATTEBAYO: OH YA!

NakitaBlue: im in

Zora-pwns-all: so am i

Dogz4life: ill judge I guess

GaaraOfTheFunk: GO!

We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do

We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme

Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All dots lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do

It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

We learned to run at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do

And all the worlds of craziness  
A bunch of stars that's chasing us  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

You think we're so mysterious  
Don't take us all too serious  
Be original, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do

What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
Toon - Toon  
Town - Town  
Party

Dogz4life: the winner is…a tie?

Every1: awwwwwww

GaaraOfTheFunk: I cant believed I tied…

GaaraOfTheFunk has signed off

MizuumiWater: YAYZ! DDR IS FUNN!

NakitaBlue: I thought 4 sure I'd lose…

Dogz4life: srry gurls g2g cya

Dogz4life has signed off

DATTEBAYO: hmmm…..i have an idea…


	4. Gaara like WHO! Its NOT Nakita

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto, or any of its characters but, nakita, and Mizuumi r mine, and aname and zora r my friends! (im gonna try and put pics in this chappy but it may not work so ill have to type wat they look like, that'll be fuun! (rolls eyes) and we have a new person! Our new friend and naruto chat character is InoShikaCho! Yayz!

DATTEBAYO is signed in  
MizuumiWater is signed in

NakitaBlue is signed in

Zora-pwns-all is signed in

DATTEBAYO: ummm I 4got

MizuumiWater: …geez got me excited for……excitement..GOD! I NEED A COOKIE! storms out

MizuumiWater is set on be right back

NakitaBlue: well…that was..

Zora-pwns-all: weird? Random? Totally and utterly wacked and messed up?

NakitaBlue: I was gonna say awkward but that works!

InoShikaCho has signed in

DATTEBAYO: heyz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InoShikaCho: WOW! Excited much!

DATTEBAYO: ren't u?

InoShikaCho:………..maybe….hiiz!

Zora-pwns-all: hiiz mizu told us about u! U ROK!

InoShikaCho: I know I do

NakitaBlue: (hears a crash) umm…well…that definatly did not sound good.. (looks out window) ur kiddin…mizu stole gaaras cookie…AGAIN!

DATTEBAYO: (looks out window) YAY! I LURV COMEDIES!

Zora-pwns-all: (grabs popcorn)

InoShikaCho: OMG! LMAO SHE RAN INTO A WALL!

NakitaBlue: and gaara ran into a tree…

DATTEBAYO: and wait…does gaara have a tattoo? (squints eyes)

InoShikaCho: it says "temari is smexy" …

Zora-pwns-all: OMG LMAO GAARA LOVES TEMARI? OMG OMG CANT BREATH (starts to choke on popcorn)

DATTEBAYO: HIMLICk…himelick? hemlik….no hamlick…no

NakitaBlue: HEIMLICK!

DATTEBAYO: ya that's it!

InoShikaCho: no use the heimlick maneuver!

DATTEBAYO: but I don't wanna

InoShikaCho: fine ill do it! ( does the him…hem…hime..heim, ya heimlick maneuver on zora)

Zora-pwns-all: (cough) thx (cough)

InoShikaCho: it was nothing

NakitaBlue: ummm…problem….

InoShikaCho: wat?

DATTEBAYO: GAARAS SAND IS COMING THIS WAY!

Everybody: O M G! (hides)

FanQueen has signed on

GaaraOfTheFunk has signed on

FanQueen: no bad gaara (takes out water bottle and sprays gaara)

GaaraOfTheFunk: im sorry temari (does puppy eyes)

FanQueen: fine

GaaraOfTheFunk: YAY! (huggles temari)

FanQueen: who r u and wat have u done with my little brother?

GaaraOfTheFunk: but I am gaara!

FanQueen: GAARA SABAKU NO BOB DESERT

InoShikaCho: b..o..b..?

Everybody except temari and gaara: LMAO XD XD XD!!!!!!

FanQueen: srry gaara lets go home and ill make u more cookies..

GaaraOfTheFunk: YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

FanQueen has signed out

GaaraOfTheFunk has signed out

MizuumiWater is back on

MizuumiWater: ooooooohhh my head (rubs head)

LaZboi has signed on

InoShikaCho: OMG SHIKA!!! (hugs shika)

LaZboi: what a drag (blushes) (hugs bak)

MizuumiWater: awww how adorable

DATTEBAYO: (cough) get (cough) a room (cough) (cough)

NakitaBlue: awww let them have there fun…plus..i heard hidan likes u..

DATTEBAYO: OMG WAT IF HE CUTS OFF MY HEAD JUST 2 MAKE OUT WITH IT? OMG OMG OMG!! (runs into a wall)

Zora-pwns-all: wow……maybe chocolate really IS bad

InoShikaCho: DON'T SPEAK CRAZY! CHOCOLATE IS ALL THAT IS GOOD!

NakitaBlue: wat about el-

InoShikaCho: don't u dare say it

DATTEBAYO: wat don't say elmo?

InoShikaCho: …now I need to take my anger out on some1..

SakuraBlossom has signed on

InoShikaCho: YAYZ! (pulls out ouke green hair dye and marker)

SakuraBlossom: wat r u gonna do with that?

InoShikaCho: (pounces on sakura) shika help me hold her down!

LaZboi: wat a drag, fine..but only cuz u asked (blushes) (holds sakura down)

InoShikaCho: yay! (dyes sakuras hair puke green and draws on her face with marker)

SakuraBlossom: MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR AND FACE!

SakuraBlossom has signed out (srry this will neva happen again….unless u want it 2)

LaZboi: srry I g2g bye

InoShikaCho: awww bye shika!

LaZboi has signed out

MizuumiWater: lookie a pack of colour explosion markers!

DATTEBAYO: MWAHAHAHA! (grabs them and runs towards walls) MUST DRAW ON WALLS!

NakitaBlue: umm..aname…those don-

DATTEBAYO: (opens up a marker)

Zora-pwns-all: aname it doe-

DATTEBAYO: (tries to draw on walls…doesn't work) its not workin…WAAHH!!!!!1

MizuumiWater: (thinks) hehe…1

InoShikaCho: those only work on colour explosion paper…here (gives "special" paper)

DATTEBAYO: YAYAYAYAYAYA! (starts to colour)

Mizuumiwater: the mind of a 3 year old in the body of a (NOT TELLIN U AGE! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!...ok bak to story)

PerVSage has signed in

All except jiraiya: WE R VIRGINS AND WANT IT 2 STAY THAT WAY! (pulls out a cross)

PerVSage: that's not it..i want u all to star in my next ICHA ICHA MOVIE

InoShikaCho: like we would ever

PerVSage: not want to star in it? That's wat I thought! 2morrow is the 1st scene! Better come!

Zora-pwns-all: but-we-don-

PerVsage has signed out

Everybody: (gulps)

Another cliffy….or is it a cliffy? Now im confused!!


	5. Konoha Idol

Disclaimer: yayz! Im makin my close friend aname do 2days disclaimer!

Aname: mizu-chan does- ok im not doin this

Mizu: awww pwetty plz

Aname: no

Mizu: plz

Aname: no

Mizu: ill give u maple syrup

Aname: don't tempt me don't have-

Mizu: (shows maple syrup)

Aname: I-

Mizu: (picks up pancakes)

Aname: fine, mizu doesn't own any characters of naruto..and a bunch of other blabbity that I 4got..gimme maple syrup!

Mizu: close enuff (gives maple syrup and pancakes)

Aname: WEEEE (jumps from tree to tree) (falls) ow…I spilled my maple syrup, eh

(warning: I tried to type this while eating cheetoes) (tony tiger comes in) (tony: cheetoes suck!) (me: (punches tony) DON'T DISS THE CHEETOES!) Also, the guyz that r already taken in this story r Kiba (hes mine) (srry fangirls), Neji (Aname's), Deidara (Nakita's)(yupp no more nakita stalkers! Shes happy 2) and Shikamaru (InoShikaCho's)

InoShikaCcho is signed on

NakitaBlue is signed on

MizuumiWater is signed on

Aname-kicks-butt is signed on

Zora-pwns-all is signed on

InoShikaCho: I have an idea to get us out of this! If we maybe just promote his movie, not only so maybe we suck up to get out of this, but we're to busy to do it, maybe we wont have to do it!

NakitaBlue: perfect!...but wat do we do to promote it?

MizuumiWater: KONOHA IDOL!

Zora-pwns-all: singin?

Aname-kicks-butt: YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

MizuumiWater: hehe 1

NakitaBlue: kk umm…since we're gonna promote jiraiyas movie lets make him a judge

InoShikaCho: ok also lets make shika

Zora-pwns-all: and last Kakashi (don't ask y cuz I don't even know)

Aname-kicks-butt: ok and we'll all compete.

Random NaruHina fan has signed on

NaruHina: NARUTO X HINATA RULEZ!!

Random NaruHina fan has signed off

MizuumiWater: I support that (naruto's my brother, but I use my adoptive parents last name (I AM NOT GOIN INTO MY LIFE STORY!), the only way u can tell we're related is our eyes)(and personality sometimes)but we need a host 2

Zora-pwns-all: ok how about naruto?

NakitaBlue: alrite lets get them

ICHA4LIFE! Has signed on

RamenHokage has signed on

LaZiboi has signed on

PerVSage has signed on

RamenHokage: alrite! Don't ask me how I got here but..umm…lets begin KONOHA IDOL!!!!! Here's our judges…

ICHA4LIFE: Kakashi here…good luck to u all

PerVSage: JIRAIYA's HERE! …oh ya luck!

LaZboi: troublesome..good luck

RamenHokage: ok first up is..Mizuumi singin "Never Ending Dream" by Cascada

MizuumiWater: 'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated seen decends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame

A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you

A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you

I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm watching all the flowers dyeing away  
inheated breath of life at the dawning day I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet imoving thing I feel your imbrace  
A neverending dream...

A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you

A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you

RamenHokage: nice job sis! Judges?

PerVSage: good job, u should have worn a skimpier outfit 3 out of 5

MizuumiWater: (twitch) (thinks) wat….a…perv…

ICHA4LIFE!: good job 4 out of 5

LaZboi: meh. 3 out of 5

RamenHokage: alrite next is Aname singin "I know" by Vanilla Ninja

Aname-kicks-butt: You stalk in - givin me a bad thrill  
You just look cool - and you're dressed to kill  
And I feel that you  
Think you're a big seducer

You come close - look into my eyes  
And I feel that you're livin in disguise  
It's so dead straight clear  
You are just a lucky loser

Oh well I know  
That you're gonna get blind  
When I'm through with you - all you gotta do  
Is to go away - I won't tell you no lie  
I know - you should keep it in mind  
You're not good enough - just not rough enough  
You are one big lie - you're a swanker that's why  
I know - that you're gonna get blind - ohh

You're so vain - but you feel so hip   
If you need results - baby here's my tip  
Get yourself someone   
Who's of the kind like you are

Of course I know - what you want me to do  
But you ain't no good - I'm too good for you   
Baby just get lost  
Ain't no place that's too far

Oh well I know  
That you're gonna get blind  
When I'm through with you - all you gotta do  
Is to go away - I won't tell you no lie  
I know - you should keep it in mind  
You're not good enough - just not rough enough  
You are one big lie - you're a swanker that's why  
I know - that you're gonna get blind – ohh

If you want you may dream of me  
But I'll never be your reality  
What you deserve -  
'Somebody undemanding

Oh well I know  
That you're gonna get blind  
When I'm through with you - all you gotta do  
Is to go away - I won't tell you no lie  
I know - you should keep it in mind  
You're not good enough - just not rough enough  
You are one big lie - you're a swanker that's why  
I know - that you're gonna get blind – ohh

RamenHokage: great aname, judges?

PerVSage: same comment as mizu 4 out of 5

ICHA4LIFE!: awesome 4 out of 5

LaZboi: 4 out of 5

RamenHokage: alrite next is Nakita singing "1000 words" by Jade

NakitaBlue: I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
A thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages)  
They'll cradel you (ohh yeah)  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
They'll hold you forever.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words

RamenHokage: go kita! Judges?

ICHA4LIFE: amazing 5 out of5

PerVSage: how many times must I say it skim-pi-er out-fit! 4 out of 5

LaZboi: nice…5 out of 5

RamenHokage: nice, almost a perfect score, next is Arisa singin "Kiss the girl" by Ashley Tisdale

InoShikaCho: There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

[Kiss The Girl Lyrics on   
your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

RamenHokage: great job arisa! Judges?

ICHA4LIFE!: 5 out of 5 nice

PerVSage: s-k-i-m-p-i-e-r 4 out of 5

LaZboi: (blushes) 5 out of 5

RamenHokage: since I really don't wanna do any1 else we have a tie between nakita and arisa! Congrats to both of u! SEE YA!

RamenHokage has signed out

ICHA4LIFE! Has signed out

PerVSage has signed out

LaZboi has signed out

Alrite that's the end of this chapter, plz review!


	6. WOO! TOTAL RANDOMNESS CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: yayyayayayayayayayay! Time to make……ZORA DO THE ANNOYING DISCLAIMER THAT IM WAAAYYYYYY TO LAZY TO DO!!!!!!

Zora-pwns-all: and wat do I get out of it?

MizuumiWater: the knowing that u helped a close friend?

Zora-pwns-all:……….is that all?

MizuumiWater: (sighs) fine u get a cookie

Zora-pwns-all:…………only 1?

MizuumiWater: ARG! (throws zora a whole box of cookies)

Zora-pwns-all: Mizuumi does not own any characters of naruto

MizuumiWater: damn straight

MizuumiWater is signed in

InoShikaCho is signed in

Zora-pwns-all is signed in

Aname-kicks-butt is signed in

NakitaBlue is signed in

InoShikaCho: oh ya! Even if it was a tie I won! (punches fist in air)

NakitaBlue: wow….i did to. Yay!

MizuumiWater: geez I think u guyz should have got better scores

Aname-kicks-butt: ya like 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 out of 5

Zora-pwns-all: that doesn't make sense tho

Aname-kicks-butt: in my world it does my friend, it does.

DYNAMICENTRY! Has signed in

MizuumiWater: ur kiddin me

DYNAMICENTRY!: hey, hey, hey ladies!

InoShikaCho: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG x 999999999999999999 FAT ALBERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT UR AUTOGRAPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NakitaBlue: (already hiding)

Zora-pwns-all: the horrible green jumpsuitness! (covers eyes)

Aname-kicks-butt: MY EYES R BURNING!

DYNAMICENTRY: I can see u all r already springing with youth! I am going to spread more youth!

DYNAMICENTRY! Has signed out

MizuumiWater: (walks up to zora) poke

Zora-pwns-all: wtf?

MizuumiWater: poke poke poke pokedy poke poke poke!

Zora-pwns-all has been disconnected

NakitaBlue: wat did u do?

MizuumiWater: the poke of death

InoShikaCho: wtf?

Aname-kicks-butt:………oookkkk then

MizuumiWater: I know reoihg,rjhg

NakitaBlue: wtf?

MizuumiWater: ooooowwwww srry fell off my chair and HOLY CRAP!

MizuumiWater has been disconnected

NakitaBlue: O.O

InoShikaCho: wat happened?!

Aname-kicks-butt: I think her computer fell on her

InoShikaCho: ouch, that must hurt

A virus has been sent to this chatroom ( )( )

( o o )

( - - ) –

()-

InoShikaCho: ZOMG!

NakitaBlue: wat is it?

InoShikaCho: THE EVIL MOUSEY OF DOOM!

Aname-kicks-butt: OMG ZOMG OMG RUUUNNNN!

Everyone has signed out

SakuraBlossom has signed in

SakuraBlossom: im alone…THIS IS MY TIME TO SHINE!

OroSnake has signed in

SakuraBlossom: oh crap!

OroSnake: wheres sasuke?

SakuraBlossom: I wont let u pass!

OroSnake: wow…wat r u gonna do..ur sorta..pathetic until shippuuden

SakuraBlossom: oh ya? Watch this1 (cuts hair)

………………….

SakuraBlossom: well im out of ideas

OroSnake: ok this is pathetic so im just gonna kill u

SakuraBlossom: wait I have 1 thing left! SUMMONING! (a log appears)

OroSnake: o CRAP RUN AWAY!!!

OroSnake has signed out

SakuraBlossom: I did it I wo-

SakuraBlossom has been disconnected

AvengerOfTheDark has signed on

AvengerOfTheDark: ok u stupid log ill show u!

(Sasuke's Hp: 3 out of 11 MP 3 out of 11)

(Log's HP 999 out of 999 MP 999 out of 999)

AvengerOfTheDark: u have got to be kiddin me

(LOG SUMMONS BAHAMUT!) (sasuke is damaged 9874)

AvengerOfTheDark has been disconnected.

LOGGED!!!!!!

ICHA4LIFE! Has signed on

Zazbuza is here 4 no reason!

Zabuza: WATER DRAGON NO JUTSU!

ICHA4LIFE: WATER DRAGON NO JUTSU!

Zabuza: I SUMMON THEE

ICHA4LIFE!: I SUMMON THEE

Zabuza: ok stop it

ICHA4LIFE!: ok stop it

Zabuza: STOP IT

ICHA4LIFE!: STOP IT

…………………

Zabuza: I'm gay

ICHA4LIFE: good 4 u!

Everyone is signed off

Sorry about the total randomness at the end……I was in a random mood


End file.
